Production of biochemicals from renewable resources is of strategic interest as society seeks to move to sustainable industrial processes. Fermentation using engineered microorganisms allows the direct conversion of a range of carbon-sources (sugars, lipids etc.) to compounds of greater value under mild conditions, such as pentose sugars.
Pentose sugars are found in a number of industries, for example as food additives/preservatives, sweeteners, in cosmetic formulations, as chiral precursors for pharmaceuticals and as building blocks for detergents and other chemicals. There exists a need for more commercially efficient ways of producing pentose sugars in a sustainable manner. The invention described herein addresses this need and provides additional benefits as well.
All publications, patent applications, and patents cited in this specification are herein incorporated by reference as if each individual publication, patent application, or patent were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. In particular, all publications cited herein are expressly incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of describing and disclosing compositions and methodologies which might be used in connection with the invention.